darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Icy Bones
Icy Bones is a Dungeoneering boss and one of the first bosses players can encounter in the frozen floors. His special abilities include summoning stalagmites and freezing enemies. He is generally regarded as one of the easiest bosses to defeat in Daemonheim. At higher levels he can easily hit over 500 damage with his multi-target melee attack. If fighting in a group. It is more difficult to range or mage Icy Bones because you are more vulnerable to his stalagmite attack. The fight Icy Bones' primary form of attack is melee. This attack can be used at a distance. The sign of this attack is the blue circle that appears under him. Be aware that some of Icy Bones' melee attacks can hit everyone in a one tile range. Protection prayers do NOT offer their full protection against his melee attacks, and the message, "Your prayer only offers partial protection against the attack" will appear in the chatbox. The secondary attack is to freeze players at a distance from him. Once frozen, players will be rendered unable to move and attack for a few seconds. The Freedom ability can be used to break the effect. The third attack deals ranged damage. Icy Bones' special attack is making stalagmites appear out of the ground. They rise up then go down and they can block player movement. Players can predict this attack when Icy Bones has a stalagmite wall appear around his feet. This attack shouldn't bother melee users, as they will stay next to him and will not get hurt. Run out of the way of the stalagmites once they come up to prevent damage. These stalagmites can completely surround Icy Bones, so you may need other methods of attack such as Range or Mage. This attack can't deal damage to solo players as the spikes will never spawn directly under you. Icy Bones occupies 2x2 square spaces, and cannot be walked through. Strategy Fighting Icy Bones is quite simple and applies regardless of level. All combat styles work against him just as good. Use Protect from melee/Deflect melee as melee is his most common attack. If he freezes you, use Freedom to free yourself and avoid any stalagmites spawning under you if you're fighting Icy Bones with a group. Levels Drops Trivia * According to one of the Dungeoneering Journals (Troll scrawlings), he ate icy bones (after which he decided to name himself after), an ice spider, rocks, an adventurer, and fur. * It is occasionally impossible for familiars to damage Icy Bones, and you will get the message that they cannot attack an enemy they can't see. This is probably because of the blocking stalagmites that are created, although the error is still present when there are no stalagmites active. * The Smuggler, when asked about Icy Bones, says, "Icy Bones is a slow but strong ice troll. He will use ranged attacks unless he catches you, in which case he will pummel you with his club.", even though Icy Bones does not wield a club. * He can lift a Gatestone or any other item into the air using his icicle attack, during this time the Gatestone cannot be teleported to and the item cannot be picked up. nl:Icy Bones fi:Icy Bones pt:Osso Gélido Category:Free-to-play bosses